The present invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly to a multi-function umbrella.
Protective means for women, such as a buzzer, a gas sprayer etc., are generally carried in a bag or the like. It takes time to open the bag to get the protective means out and to make the protective means ready for use. It is impossible for users to hold the protective means in their hand all the time. The conventional protective means therefore has a low practicability.
Umbrellas, which are often black in color are used on rainy days when visibility is very poor. Walking on rainy nights is especially hazardous and the conventional umrella does not help the visibility of the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional umbrella and protective means.